


Thor

by AyzuLK



Series: Glass Wings [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Thor was loud. That word described him perfectly.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Avengers Team, Edward Cullen & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Edward Cullen & Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Edward Cullen
Series: Glass Wings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215
Kudos: 18





	Thor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asas de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



> Warnings: mentions of physical and psychological violence and rape.

Thor was loud. That word described him perfectly.

The first time Edward saw him, he came at the sound of thunder. He spoke loudly and he thought loudly.

Likewise, he was extravagant and tactless with the most common things. But this Edward only realized later, considering that in the first two minutes after they had met, his piano was destroyed and a wall of the compound was knocked over. Consequently, no much time to analyse Thor's behaviour then. 

All this because Thor had decided it was a great idea to hug a half-vampire with Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. 

After, Edward regretted how he reacted, it was just a hug. But when the giant man suddenly came to him, the first thing he thought was that he would be attacked. And when he tried to escape and the other grabbed him from behind, he realized that his strength was nothing compared to that of a god. His first logical thought? Bite like a 5-year-old.

He didn't know what would have happened if he had succeeded, but the Asgardian thought quickly and covered his mouth. As if that didn't make the situation any worse and put him in a flashback in the worst possible way.

The whole situation had been a disaster.

Later on, he would see how insane he looked as he saw the camera's images, the piano being destroyed as the two struggled. Guiltily, he would see that Thor was on the defensive all the time, even when he threw him through the wall to the garden.

Edward only came to himself when Tony managed to hit him with a special tranquillizer. He had woken up in bed, his head in Natasha's lap.

His first instinct was to seek comfort through the person who knew him the most:

"James?"

"Steve took him for a walk."

Her thoughts were practically blank. He felt a wave of anxiety wash over, looking around frantically. The hand touched his hair as she was trying to calm him down.

"He's fine, he just needed to cool his head."

"Thor?"

Her mouth twisted slightly. Definitely angry then.

"Far away."

He flushed in shame, the situation finally taking shape in his head.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, he's an idiot. With a good heart." She acknowledged. "But an idiot."

Edward snorted at that, but it felt more like a sob. He felt so ashamed.

"I saw the cameras. Flashback?"

He nodded, placing his face on her stomach, hiding his expression. Her hands were soothing in his hair, and he curled up more on the bed. 

He didn't want to remember what someone holding him from behind represented. The pain that would follow. The humiliation and agony.

_ One hand on his stomach, one on his hair, pushing it. Lethargy. Pain. The breath in his ear, panting. Like an animal. A lick on the back of his neck- _

"Edward!"

He opened his eyes. Natasha gazed at him with alarm, from the other side of the room. He was in the corner again.

And that was two flashbacks in one day.

His voice was small and pathetic as he whispered brokenly: "I need James."

............

James had arrived at some point, his mind reciting codes that Edward didn't understand to let him out of his thoughts. Natasha nodded at him as he took her place on the bed. 

Edward felt pathetic, but he didn't care at the moment. Even more so when James sat and pulled him onto his lap as if he were a child.

**_ “Mission, failure. Failure." _ **

He glanced up confused. 

"James?"

"I'm sorry."

The blank face broke. He seemed in agony.

**_ "Failure. Failure." _ **

Edward felt his heart race. He didn't want that. Never that.

"It was not your fault."

"I was not there. I should have been there for you."

**_ "Failure. Failure. Failure." _ **

"James!" He touched the other's face, forcing him to look at him. "It was not your fault. Neither was Thor's." 

He seemed even more upset. Edward saw his thoughts, the scenes of a fight. The others interfering. Apparently, he had lost a lot of things while unconscious. 

"It's not anyone's fault. It was ... stupid. A misunderstanding."

"I saw the videos. Your face." His expression was painful. "You're terrified. I was not there. I should have been there."

**_ "Mission. Failure" _ **

Edward looked away, trying not to see himself in his eyes. As if it would work.

"Well, you're here now." 

James leaned closer and he could feel a kiss on his forehead, a light touch on his hair, as he squeezed him closer.

Comfort.

"That's enough. Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

.............

Thor returned weeks later. 

Everyone was tense, but this time there was no disaster. He looked embarrassed, and so did Edward.

Even so, no one mentioned the fact that he hid behind Natasha and Tony when the god appeared. Or that he held James' shirt sleeve like a child, watching Thor with wariness all the time.

Tony glanced at him with some amusement at that and Edward snarled at him, teeth showing.

Which, well, didn't help much when trying to behave like an adult.

Thor made him feel very confused. Even more, it was hard to hate someone who seemed so sincere while apologizing. And then he was praised for the fight and Edward didn't know if all the gods were strange like that, or Thor was an exception. 

Now, without the fear clouding him, he could hear him better, and his thoughts were so  _ loud. _

He wasn't a bad person, Edward concluded. 

Even so, he had to leave something clear:

"If you try to hug me again, I'll bite you."

Edward should be offended at how some of them seemed to try to hold their laughter at it, the tense atmosphere diminishing.

Thor looked at him sadly:

"I apologize for my attitude. I hope you accept my gift as an apology for my misconduct."

"You can't buy me with gifts."

He countered offended.

Until he saw the beauty that was the piano in his mind. White. With ornaments in gold.

"When will you bring it?"

Thor smiled broadly, a laugh booming in his sensitive ears.

Edward smiled back.

........


End file.
